


О побочных эффектах

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задумывались ли вы, почему Ренджи все время носит либо очки, либо повязку?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О побочных эффектах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014 для команды Bleach 11th Division.  
> Бета Aurumtrio.

Оглядываясь назад, Акон понимал, что еще двадцать пять лет назад мог бы и предвидеть, чем все это может обернуться. Мог бы, конечно. Но, стоя перед воротами Одиннадцатого отряда, Акон думал лишь о том, что если день не задался с самого начала, он может стать только хуже. После хренового утра избежать дальнейших неприятностей можно, разве что оставшись в кровати. Да и то вряд ли.

В тот день он проснулся от того, что страшно зачесался лоб. Голова раскалывалась. Он попытался, не открывая глаз, почесаться о подушку, но облегчения это не принесло, и он встал. Подушка поднялась вместе с ним, на нос посыпались перья. Акон отлепил ее от лица и уставился на дырку в наволочке. Почесал зудящий лоб и нащупал рог. Маленький, довольно острый и почему-то не посередине лба, а где-то сбоку — это расстроило его больше всего. Вот только идиотской асимметрии ему не хватало. К внезапным мутациям в Двенадцатом отряде привыкали быстро, некоторые шинигами от них даже не избавлялись. Сам Акон хоть и находил определенную эстетику в розовато-лиловом щупальце, выросшем пару лет назад из копчика, все же ампутировал его. Лишняя конечность могла бы пригодиться в лаборатории, но его щупальце проявляло излишний энтузиазм и норовило подлить в пробирки какой-нибудь дряни, стоило Акону отвернуться.

Акон посмотрелся в зеркало в ванной. Рог торчал... ну, как рог на лбу. Даже волосами его нельзя было прикрыть. Никакой пользы от него явно не было — уничтожение казенных подушек, за которые еще придется отчитываться, нельзя было назвать необходимой функцией. Не мог же он в графе «Причины списания» ставить «Спонтанные мутации персонала». Да и из жалования вычтут в любом случае. Выход один — убрать к чертовой матери. Вырвать, спилить, выжечь азотом, провести черномагический ритуал для вызова демона-специалиста. Значит, надо идти вниз в лаборатории. К Маюри.

— Капитан, у меня вырос рог, — сказал Акон и выразительно потыкал себя в лоб. Кожица вокруг рога все еще пересыхала, трескалась, сочилась сукровицей и нестерпимо, нестерпимо чесалась. Акон задел свежую ранку и поморщился. — Рог, понимаете?

— Да, — сказал Маюри и осмотрел Акона с ног до головы. Тот почувствовал себя раздетым, пристегнутым к столу и даже уже размеченным зеленым маркером. — Это хорошо, что ты зашел.

— Рог, — повторил с нажимом Акон. — Я просыпаюсь, а у меня рог торчит.

— Знать не хочу, что у тебя там по утрам торчит, — пробормотал Маюри. — У меня для тебя поручение, причем весьма деликатное, связанное с Одиннадцатым отрядом, — он сунулся в какие-то документы, пролистнул их, подцепляя краешки листов длинным ногтем.

— Почему я? — удивился Акон. 

— А ты еще кого-нибудь здесь видишь? 

Оглядевшись, Акон убедился, что Восьмая экспериментальная лаборатория, как ни странно, абсолютно пуста. Инерционные установки заглушили, под перегонными кубами потушили горелки, даже графитовые доски вытерли начисто, будто половина Бюро разом ушла в отпуск. Некормленые крысы в клетке пищали и сотрясали прутья сиреневыми щупальцами.

— Что случилось? Сегодня пятничная вечеринка с пиньятой? День Вивисектора? Наконец-то завезли свежие органы для самомодификаций? Те шестикамерные сердца, за которыми очередь на полгода расписана? 

Маюри поморщился. 

— Скажем так, если ты узнаешь, кто сегодня утром на рабочем графике приписал красным маркером, что экспериментально-технический отдел закончил разработку новой повязки для капитана Одиннадцатого отряда, пропиши ему направление в препараторскую.

— На опыты? — уточнил Акон.

— Пока на дежурство. А там посмотрим, как пойдет, — Маюри сложил ладони. Ногти клацнули, как клыки. — Но повязка действительно закончена.

— Погодите, капитану Зараки официально запрещено появляться на территории Двенадцатого. С того раза, когда нам пришлось построить новый коридор на месте пролома в третьем блоке. И после обрушения крыши три года назад. И после...

— Именно, — раздраженно прервал его Маюри. — Поэтому кто-то должен пойти и отнести ему повязку, пока он не заявился сюда. У нас не хватит бюджета на еще одну реконструкцию. 

Акон понял, что сопротивление бесполезно. Но и капитан, можно сказать, был прижат к стене — идти в Одиннадцатый надо было немедленно, пока до Зараки не донеслись слухи о готовой повязке. Значит, можно было попробовать поторговаться.

— А компенсация за ущерб будет? — меланхолично спросил Акон и потянул в рот сигарету. С самого утра ему было не до курева — лишние части тела слишком его занимали, а теперь даже пальцы подрагивали, пока он щелкал зажигалкой. 

— Какой ущерб? — переспросил Маюри.

— Визит в Одиннадцатый. И рог вот еще. Опасные условия труда, вредные исследования, высокотоксичные мутагенные среды, — Акон подошел поближе и снова ткнул пальцем в свой лоб. — Удаление и новая подушка. И никаких штрафов.

Маюри обернулся через одно плечо, потом через другое, задрал голову к потолку.

— Ты с кем разговариваешь? — спросил он наконец. — Бери повязку и вали к Зараки. Потом поговорим о подушках, если не передумаешь.

В коридоре Акон едва не столкнулся с Хиесу. Тот заметался от стены к стене с удивительной для своей комплекции скоростью. 

— О, — обрадовался Акон, осененный мыслями о начальственном произволе, — тебя-то мне и нужно... 

— У меня больничный! — торопливо закричал тот. — Пременингиально-ганглиозный псохроматоз. 

— Ты этот диагноз только что придумал?

— Печать Четвертого есть, ничего не знаю.

— Признавайся, ты им что, цистерну медицинского спирта загнал?

— Зачем сразу цистерну? Пузырек всего. 

— И они тебе за пузырек такую лажу нарисовали? — Акон хотел было помассировать ноющую переносицу, но едва не оцарапал ладонь.

— Да это пузырек той дряни из Семнадцатой химлаборатории. 

— Так она же экспериментальная!

— А я предупредил о возможных последствиях, — Хиесу едва не лучился, поглаживая пальцами кромку своей справки. 

— Вот вы лепите хуйню, а у нормальных людей потом рога растут, — пробормотал Акон и добавил уже громче: — Как вернусь, проставишься.

На территории Одиннадцатого было, как обычно, шумно. Открывая ворота, Акон подумал, что очень невовремя попал на общеотрядную тренировку. Но оказалось, что весь шум производили двое шинигами: Мадараме гонял по плацу здоровенного полуголого парня с огненно-красными волосами. Оба воинственно вопили, не жалея легких.

Акон быстро отступил к краю плаца и прижался к стене казарм. Траектория ударов и прыжков была непредсказуема, этих двоих можно было бы показывать на лекциях по физике как иллюстрацию броуновского движения. Только лучше в записи, а не вживую, потому что тренировались они в шикае.

Незнакомый боец заорал во всю мощь легких, взвился в воздух и, плеснув по ветру хвостом, мелькнул загорелым изгибом спины, обрушив на Мадараме всю мощь своего меча. Силы ему явно было не занимать. Точности вот недоставало. Акон следил, как Мадараме уходит из-под удара ловко, словно текучая вода. Он на самом деле только выглядит прямолинейным дуболомом, этот Мадараме. И все же незнакомец заинтересовал Акона куда больше. Взгляд сам собой лип к резковатому лицу, к жестким линиям тела. 

В метре от ног Акона в утоптанную почву вонзилась зазубренная стальная лента. Он вздрогнул и заткнул уши — полуголый парень несся к нему как Котоцу, вопя во всю глотку извинения.

— Простите, — поклон, — извините, — еще поклон, — надеюсь, вас не задело, — опять поклон.

— Все в порядке, я не в первый раз на территории Одиннадцатого, — ответил Акон пересохшими губами.

Мадараме кивнул в знак приветствия и встал рядом, наблюдая, как его подопечный, обливаясь потом, выдергивает из земли свой занпакто.

— Новенький, на той неделе из Пятого к нам турнули.

— Абарай Ренджи! — представился тот, на секунду выпрямившись, и снова принялся тягать занпакто.

— Уже с шикаем, надо же, — сказал Акон, разглядывая Ренджи.

Тот чуть наклонился, красные пряди облепили шею, мышцы под золотистой кожей выступили еще ярче. Вдоль позвоночника по лопаткам текли капли пота, пересекая черные линии татуировок. Ренджи выпрямился, даже отвалился, с усилием вытащив меч. Татуировки зазмеились вокруг рук. Акон зацепился взглядом за четкие линии, да так и залип, следя за каждым движением. 

— Вы из Двенадцатого? — спросил Абарай Ренджи и ярко улыбнулся, показав крепкие белые клыки. — Говорят, у вас там новобранцев едят. 

— Про вас говорят то же самое, — отозвался Акон спокойно. Ренджи поглядел внимательнее, серьезнее, коротко облизал губы в белой соленой корочке. Акон физически почувствовал, как его взгляд зацепился за рог. 

— А это что у тебя такое? — Ренджи невнятно изобразил ладонью. 

— Это рог, — мрачно отрезал Акон. — Попробуешь пошутить на тему, и у тебя вырастет такой же. 

— Хорошо. Ты зачем здесь? Если за отчетами, Аясегавы-сана сейчас нет. 

— Я принес новую повязку для капитана Зараки. В прошлый раз он проломил стену, так что капитан Куроцучи решил, что проще будет доставить ее прямо в руки. Визиты капитана Зараки чересчур разрушительны. 

— Да кто ж в Готее капитальные стены строит? — усмехнулся Ренджи. — Заштукатуривают от души, да, а колупнешь — деревяшки и мазанка какая-то. Зато и отстроить легко. 

Акон хмыкнул. Нет, конечно, для других отрядов это, может, и удобно, но многоуровневые лаборатории Двенадцатого приходилось экранировать как следует. 

— Так где я могу найти капитана Зараки?

— Тоже мне задачка, — Ренджи зачем-то подался ближе, наклонился так, что почти нарушил приличия. Акона обдало терпким запахом свежего пота и разгоряченного тела. — На крики иди, да и все. Здесь шумновато, но ты смотри, где громче всего — там и капитан. 

Акон кивнул, неотрывно глядя в его темные глаза, а потом спросил:

— Может, выпьем вечерком? Когда у вас там построение? Вот после него и приходи. 

Дождался ответного кивка и быстро зашагал ко входу в казармы. И что на него нашло вдруг — никогда ведь не приглашал к себе никого, а тут слова сами вырвались. И что теперь делать с этим Абараем Ренджи, когда он придет? Попросить раздеться и пялиться на татуировки? Впрочем, эта идея Акону даже нравилась.

 

Вечером он устроился возле монитора наружного наблюдения с принесенной Хиесу бутылкой саке и двумя пачками сигарет. И вот тут-то можно было взять передышку и подумать. Ну хотя бы включить мозг и попытаться просчитать возможные последствия приглашения. Но Акон только вспоминал черные татуировки, обвивающие руки. Мысли, зацепившись за эти линии, кружили и кружили по ним. 

Ренджи появился точно в назначенное время со свертком под мышкой и подмигнул в камеру. И откуда только узнал, где она спрятана? Акон открыл двери и пошел навстречу — по коридорам Двенадцатого новичкам ходить в одиночку не стоило. Офицеры-то новобранцев не ели, а вот в переходах они частенько пропадали. 

Ренджи, разумеется, свернул не туда, но только один раз. Акон перехватил его на пороге Третьей экспериментальной лаборатории и потащил к себе.

— А что у вас там такое? — любопытно спросил Ренджи. — Подопытные животные?

— С чего ты взял?

— Там чавкало что-то. Время кормежки, да?

— Э... Да, оно самое, — проще было согласиться с этой версией, чем объяснять тонкости процесса создания гигаев.

В комнате Акона Ренджи выставил на стол еще одну бутылку саке из свертка, оглядел обстановку и уставился на маску Пустого на стене.

— А это тут зачем?

— Трофей, — Акон пожал плечами. К маске он давно привык и уже не обращал на нее внимания.

— Ого. Сам завалил?

— Препарировал.

Ренджи подошел ближе, рассматривая рисунок на кости. Маска рассматривала его в ответ. 

— Странно держать у себя эту хреновину. 

— Она красивая. — Акон пожал плечами. — Мне нравится. 

Ренджи глянул на него остро и внимательно, совсем как там, на плацу Одиннадцатого. Акон почувствовал, как мгновенно пересохло во рту. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он принялся раскупоривать бутылку и звенеть посудой, раскладывая нехитрую закуску. 

— Да ты псих, — сказал наконец Ренджи. — Ты бы пришелся ко двору в Одиннадцатом. 

— Ты и сам, я смотрю, там как дома. 

— Да, наверное, так. 

— Поэтому и перевелся? — Акону и правда было интересно. Боец из Ренджи, судя по всему, был действительно хороший. Такими обычно не разбрасываются и в другие отряды отпускают неохотно. 

Ренджи молчал почти с минуту, разглядывая маску. 

— Не сошелся характерами с руководством, — мрачно сказал он и, усмехнувшись, прибавил: — Капитан — занудная скотина.

— Знаешь, — ответил Акон, — он, по крайней мере, не практикует занесение выговоров в тело — буквальным образом в твои кишки. Или на печенку. Кому как повезет. 

— Капитан Зараки вообще выговоры не практикует, а приказы вбивает в голову тоже буквально — кулаками.

Давно Акону не предоставлялась возможность пожаловаться на своего капитана. Если подумать, то вообще никогда, а маску Пустого вряд ли можно считать собеседником. Она же не отвечает, только пялится черными глазницами с фиолетовыми искрами. А болтать с Ренджи оказалось очень легко. Он рассказывал известные всему Готею байки об Одиннадцатом и тут же их опровергал — кажется, всю первую неделю он только и делал, что выяснял, правда ли то, что рассказывают о Кенпачи и его отряде.

Акона вело, не столько от саке, сколько от частой и ослепляюще-острой улыбки Ренджи, от слабого запаха его волос, от всей этой легкости. Ни с кем в Двенадцатом не бывало легко. Не такие здесь служили люди. 

Потянувшись к токкури, они неловко столкнулись пальцами. Акон коротко облизнулся. А потом Ренджи подался еще ближе, рот Акона обожгло его дыханием, его горькими и солоноватыми губами. Язык мягко и влажно прошелся по коже. Акон скользнул ладонью по руке Ренджи, чувствуя, как напрягаются под пальцами мышцы, вцепился в ворот косоде, задевая ключицы и шею. Горло дрогнуло. Ренджи часто сглатывал и снова принимался вылизывать губы Акона, его ухо, шею, веки, лоб. Язык коснулся припухшей раздраженной кожи вокруг рога, чуть надавил. Вообще-то это должно было причинить боль, но у Акона только заплясали перед глазами черные точки. 

— Ох, да, — хрипло прошептал он и заерзал на месте, чувствуя, как член трется о фундоши. 

Ренджи надавил ладонью на затылок Акона, потянул его на себя, прижался горячим плечом, едва не свалив бутылки, да и сам столик. Путаясь пальцами в узлах, Акон принялся развязывать его пояс, потянул косоде вниз и прижался губами к шее, прямо к черной линии татуировки. Секунду ему казалось даже, что гладкая кожа будет иметь чернильный привкус. Она оказалась просто соленой. Акон провел губами вдоль линии, собирая мелкие капли пота. Скользнул языком по соседней черте. Ему хотелось облизать все эти чертовы татуировки. Кончиком языка Акон даже мог ощутить границу между черным и золотисто-загорелым, татуировки чуть выступали на коже. 

Ренджи сорванно дышал, торопливо стягивая с Акона одежду. Халат, косоде, нижнее кимоно, гребаная прорва одежды, слой за слоем. И на Ренджи не меньше. Акон засовывал ладони под ткань, гладил, сжимал, царапал ногтями, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы. 

— Блядь, — сказал вдруг Ренджи. — Оно так и будет пялиться?

— Что?

— Маска твоя. Она на нас пялится. Я готов поклясться, она перевела взгляд вслед за моей рукой, когда я хотел потрогать твой член. 

Акон хмыкнул. 

— А ты что хотел? Она ведь живая. 

— Что?

— Мертвые Пустые распадаются, знаешь ли. — Акон выпутался из пояса, который сбился вокруг лодыжек. 

— И что, оно всегда смотрит, как ты трахаешься? — Ренджи лизнул нижнюю губу с кровящей ранкой. 

— Раньше я об этом как-то не задумывался, — Акон пожал плечами и выскользнул из хакама. 

— Ну уж нет. Одолжи-ка халат. — Не дожидаясь разрешения, Ренджи торопливо подхватил белый комок и набросил на маску. — Надеюсь, сквозь предметы оно не видит.

«А хер его знает», хотел ответить Акон, но промолчал, просто сделал шаг к Ренджи, прижался, заставляя отступить к узкой кровати, а потом и вовсе опуститься на нее. Для двоих здесь было слишком тесно, да Акон и забыл, когда последний раз кого-то приводил. Но несмотря на то, что коленка уперлась в стену, что пятка то и дело соскальзывала, а Ренджи ударился макушкой об изголовье, они не задержались ни на секунду. Акон прижался всем телом, стиснул бедрами бока Ренджи. Чертовски неудобно, должно быть, все эти кости впились ему повсюду. Но Ренджи только задышал быстрее и обхватил Акона за плечи, дернул за волосы.

Каждое прикосновение, даже случайное скольжение пальцев, отзывалось в теле судорогой острого возбуждения. Именно этого, черт побери, да, именно этого Акон хотел весь день. Весь этот безумно длинный день, в течение которого он пытался делать вид, что все абсолютно нормально, ничего необычного. 

Акон лизнул татуировку на груди. Она явственно осталась незаконченной и еще даже не до конца поджила, кожа вокруг рисунка выглядела красной и припухшей. Когда Акон прихватил ее губами, Ренджи сдавленно застонал. Его пальцы сжали задницу Акона, втиснули их бедра друг в друга. Задыхаясь, захлебываясь, он почувствовал, как раскаленная ладонь обхватывает его член. Большой палец надавил на головку, чуть царапнул, потер, размазывая каплю смазки.

Дыхания не хватало, губы и язык то и дело пересыхали. Акон сглотнул и прижался ртом к напряженному плечу. Ренджи обхватил его затылок и потянул выше, к себе, поцеловал жадно и сухо, поглаживая бок Акона, обводя жесткими пальцами выступающие кости, швы от операций или неудачных экспериментов. 

Ладонь добралась до плеча, замерла. Акон знал, что там у него толстый шрам от старой модификации суставов. Кожа зарубцевалась, но чувствительность со временем вернулась, так что сейчас Акон ощущал, как Ренджи скользит по следам от стежков. 

Шрамы в Готее не были редкостью, конечно, и Двенадцатый в этом мог потягаться даже с Одиннадцатым, хотя происхождение отметин было, естественно, разным. 

Акон подумал вдруг, что татуировки, по сути, такие же шрамы, просто добровольные. Метки, напоминающие о чем-то или о ком-то. И сейчас, скользя языком по татуировкам Ренджи, он прикасался к чему-то чрезвычайно важному для него. 

Линии извивались, складывались изломанными спиралями, обхватывали друг друга, Акону казалось, что острые края могут порезать язык. Он соскальзывал все ниже и ниже, рисунок складывался в единую картину. Акон даже почти видел, где будут следующие татуировки, как они обхватят ребра. Ренджи фыркнул, когда язык защекотал там кожу. Конвульсивно напряглись мышцы, Акон чувствовал, как его член задевает живот, пульсация крови заглушала дыхание. Запахи смешивались и накатывали волнами, свежий пот переплетался с пряным ароматом возбуждения, разгоряченной кожи и саке.

Акон сполз еще, лизнул гладкий солоноватый живот и обхватил губами головку члена. Ренджи хрипло выдохнул сквозь зубы. Его бедра подрагивали, темные волоски встали дыбом. Поднимая глаза, Акон видел, как закаменел его живот, как напрягались плечи. Татуировки, кажется, сделались еще ярче, будто кожу взрезали, оставив провалы в ничто. 

Покатав привкус смазки языком, Акон надавил его кончиком на отверстие, лизнул глубоко и сильно, провел под головкой, щекоча уздечку. Халат, которым была завешена маска, сполз и упал куда-то за кровать, но Акону было плевать, даже пялься на него сейчас десяток Пустых. Впрочем, Ренджи, по всей видимости, тоже. 

Прихватывая губами нежную бархатистую кожу, Акон скользил вдоль выступающих вен. Его вело, голова кружилась. От кожи Ренджи словно исходил нестерпимый жар, и, сжимая его бедра ладонями, Акон думал, что собственное тело вот-вот расплавится и потечет, как воск. Ренджи задыхался и путался руками в волосах Акона. Тот чувствовал, как пальцы перебирают пряди, как соскальзывают ниже, осторожно обводят рог, задевая безумно чувствительную кожу. 

— Учти, если отломаешь, я только обрадуюсь, — сказал Акон куда-то в мошонку Ренджи и обхватил ее губами, а потом сполз еще ниже, лизнул плотно сжатый анус. 

Ренджи в ответ только сдавленно застонал. 

Во весь голос он хрипло вскрикнул, когда Акон протолкнул язык внутрь, обводя гладкую плоть изнутри, растягивая мышцы. 

— Блядь, — выдавил Ренджи. — Ты меня убить хочешь?

Акон лизнул еще глубже, так глубоко, как только мог, прихватывая губами наружный сфинктер, чувствуя, как он сжимается, когда Ренджи напрягается всем телом. Внутри он был еще горячее. У Акона от одной мысли о том, как эти мышцы обхватят его член, обволокут, как обволакивают сейчас язык, зашумело в ушах. Ему даже начало казаться, что нейронные импульсы в голове то и дело коротит. Мысли путались и скакали. 

Отстранившись и едва не свалившись с кровати, Акон взглянул на распластавшегося под ним Ренджи. Его грудь, покрытая бисеринками пота, лихорадочно ходила вверх-вниз, так что ребра четко вырисовывались. Член прижимался к животу, оставляя на нем влажные разводы, задница была приподнята. Акон видел приоткрытый розовый анус, блестящий от слюны. О, черт. В этот момент он до звона в ушах хотел трахнуть Ренджи. Тот согнулся еще сильнее, подхватил себя под ягодицы, разводя их, подставляясь. 

— Нет, это ты смерти моей хочешь, — пробормотал Акон и прижался к нему всем телом, притерся пахом, чувствуя, как член проскальзывает по мокрому анусу, задевает мошонку. Ренджи застонал. Обхватив пальцами основание члена, Акон провел головкой снизу вверх, надавил, глядя, как мышцы расступаются, подаются и, растягиваясь, обхватывают ее. Внутри Ренджи оказалось тесно. И действительно — горячо до безумия. Акон следил, как искажается его чуть побледневшее мокрое лицо, блестят в приоткрытом рту белые зубы, как расфокусированно посверкивают глаза под слипшимися ресницами. Припухший искусанный рот казался открытой раной. Прилипшие к нему, будто струйки текущей крови, пряди растрепанных красных волос только усиливали это впечатление.

Акон сомнамбулически качнулся ближе к Ренджи, к его рту, глубже в его тело. Поцеловал, прихватывая нижнюю губу, слизывая спекшуюся корочку. Бедрами Акон подался назад, почти выскользнув из тугого, обволакивающего ануса. И снова вперед, почти до упора, медленно — до звезд в глазах. Ренджи издал короткий болезненный звук, но выгнулся, подбросил задницу навстречу.

Опять наружу и внутрь. 

Выдержки Акону хватило еще минуты на две. Он целовал Ренджи, гладил и стискивал его плечо, двигался в нем медленно и размеренно, с оттяжкой и оглядкой. А потом мозги перегорели окончательно. На секунду Акону показалось даже, что сейчас потянет горелым пластиком, как от подохшей вычислительной машины. На секунду — потому что потом он уже перестал думать. Просто навалился на Ренджи, толкнулся резко и сильно. Накатила такая душная тяжелая жажда, что все перед глазами заволокло алым, пульсирующим.

Сжав бедра Ренджи, сдавив пальцами так, что руки заболели, Акон дернул его на себя, вбиваясь раз за разом, бросая короткие взгляды, следя, как член ходит в растянутом покрасневшем заднем проходе, как подрагивает член Ренджи, как мучительно и сладко тот кривит рот. Удовольствие накатывало с каждым толчком, его было до хрена, этого удовольствия. До самой макушки, в его члене, в животе, в груди, в руках и ногах, в голове, в этих сгоревших мозгах. Акон чувствовал, как удовольствие плещется внутри, и наваливался еще сильнее, нависал над распластанным Ренджи, роняя со лба, носа, слипшихся волос капли пота. Ренджи был такой горячий, что казалось, падая на его кожу, капли должны с шипением испаряться.

Задыхаясь, срываясь на короткие вскрики, Ренджи подался ближе и потянулся к своему члену, стиснул, сжал у основания. Упираясь мокрым лбом в плечо Акона, он лихорадочно двигал рукой, хрипел что-то нечленораздельное. 

— Да, черт, да, — он срывался уже на хрип, его трясло, и дрожь эта передавалась Акону, проходилась по спине, сжимая загривок жаркими тисками, и снова стекала на бедра Ренджи. И так — круг за кругом, пока ощущения не сделались невыносимыми. Чертова гребаная рекурсия.

До звезд в глазах. До сведенных пальцев. Кровь грохотала в ушах, и Акон не слышал уже, что говорит, что несет, потерявшись в раскаленном мареве подступающего оргазма. Ренджи под ним забился, сперма брызнула на его живот, запачкала грудь, потекла по ребрам. Акону хватило этого, чтобы, толкнувшись в последний раз, кончить неловко — на обратном движении. Член выскользнул, запачкав белесыми потеками задницу Ренджи и его бедра. Из растянутого ануса текло, и Акон, секунду посмотрев на это, сполз, почти упал на Ренджи. 

— Пиздец, — сказал тот. — Пиздец как охренительно. Но приделай шторку над этой маской, а?

Маска и правда на них пялилась. 

***

Неделю спустя в лабораторию к Акону ворвался Хиесу и вцепился в рукав халата.

— Там офицер Одиннадцатого в двери ломится!

— Гоните его нахрен, Одиннадцатому запрещено к нам заходить, — буркнул Акон, пытаясь закупорить колбу с очень интересным и нестабильным образцом реяцу. — Отцепись уже, а то ебанет так, что Зараки нечего ломать будет.

— Так офицер говорит, что к вам пришел! — заявил Хиесу, но к двери торопливо отшатнулся.

Акон аккуратно поставил колбу и почесал второй рог. Он прорезался еще вчера и уже не расстраивал так, как первый. Посмотрев в зеркало, Акон просто вздохнул и сказал: «Ну, зато симметричненько, блядь». Капитан по-прежнему игнорировал вопросы, откуда и зачем появилась эта херня, но заявление на новую подушку подписал, а заодно и акт списания предыдущей за ветхостью.

На мониторе внешнего наблюдения Ренджи молотил кулаками в отрядные ворота и, кажется, рассказывал много интересного. Поперек лба у него была намотана белая тряпка. Акон открыл ворота и пошел встречать его — видимо, в Одиннадцатом стряслось что-то настолько страшное, что даже капитана не хватило для устранения инцидента.

Встречать Ренджи не потребовалось — тот прямым ходом донесся до комнаты Акона, прихватив по дороге его самого. Там он захлопнул дверь и уставился на рога.

— У тебя уже два? — спросил он тихо и как-то обреченно. — Они что, размножаются?

— В прошлый раз тебе мой рог вроде понравился, — холодно ответил Акон.

— Рог понравился. Твой, понимаешь?

Акон не понимал. Ренджи вздохнул и стянул тряпку с головы.

В центре одной из татуированных спиралей на лбу красовался рог. Такой же, как у Акона, и явно только что выросший — кожа у основания была воспаленной и слегка влажной на вид.

— Блядь, — только и смог сказать Акон.

— Чего мне с ним делать-то? — жалобно поинтересовался Ренджи. — Я же тогда не шутил над твоим рогом! Убери его!

— Если б я только мог, — Акон почесал свой свежий рог. — Чешется?

Ренджи кивнул и тоже почесал лоб.

— Могу дать мазь, чтобы меньше чесалось. Больше ничего, извини, я сам не понимаю, откуда они взялись. Про шутки-то я как раз тогда... ну, пошутил. 

Ренджи зачем-то стукнул себя по лбу кулаком и снова принялся чесаться.

— Передается половым путем... — сказали вдруг за спиной Акона. — Хм, интересный эффект.

Акон медленно повернулся, жалея, что под рукой нет той самой пробирки с взрывной реяцу. Маюри стоял в самом темном углу комнаты и быстро строчил что-то в большом измятом блокноте.

— Капитан, — сказал он самым официальным тоном, на который сейчас был способен, — вы в курсе происходящего?

— Разумеется, — кивнул тот. — Я в курсе всего, что происходит на территории Двенадцатого отряда.

— И как нам избавиться от рогов?

— А вот этого я пока не знаю, — Маюри подошел поближе, ткнул в лоб Акону карандашом и снова принялся что-то строчить. — Надо взять пробы, провести анализ... Ну, ты знаешь, как это делается.

Маюри сделал задумчивое лицо ученого на грани великого открытия и свалил. Как всегда. Спасибо, хоть на ногах и через дверь, а не через вентиляцию, как в прошлый раз.

— Так чего делать-то будем? — спросил Ренджи.

— Брать пробы.

Акон начал прикидывать порядок процедур, необходимые реактивы и количество пробирок, но его вдруг развернули и начали деловито раздевать.

— Ренджи, ты что делаешь? — спросил он.

— Готовлюсь брать пробы.

— Это не так делается, — Акон натянул халат на плечи, но Ренджи уже успел развязать пояс, и хакама свалились на пол.

— Куроцучи сказал, что распространяется оно половым путем, — ответил Ренджи, снова стягивая с него халат. — Значит, и пробы нужны... оттуда.

— А. — Акон посмотрел вниз. — Ага. Да, точно. Но, э-э-э, пробы не так берут. По крайней мере, не оттуда.

— Ага, — сказал Ренджи и принялся разматывать фундоши.

***

Впрочем, даже тогда Акон не задумался о возможных последствиях. И вот это он для себя мог объяснить разве что чрезмерной выработкой эндорфинов и серотонина в мозгу. Да и та его ничуть не оправдывала. Нет, Акон, конечно, даже попытался проблему решить.

В расположение Одиннадцатого Акон явился после вечернего построения, чтобы не нарушать рогами отрядной жизни. Дорогу к комнате Ренджи он спросил у незнакомого шинигами, тот скользнул взглядом по лбу Акона и чемоданчику в его руке, указал направление пальцем, пробормотав «налево и третья за углом», и унесся куда-то за поворот. Акон еще не успел войти в казармы, как услышал крики:

— Там за Абараем из Двенадцатого пришли!

— Наливай! Помянем!

Нормальный вечер Одиннадцатого отряда, полная демократия — после отбоя хоть трава не расти, главное на утреннее построение явиться. Акон хмыкнул и шагнул в тихий прохладный коридор. Царапала неприятная мысль: в том, что Ренджи не пил сейчас вместе с другими отрядными, виноват был Акон. Из-за того, что он поддался сиюминутному желанию, Ренджи приходилось таскать на лбу эту дурацкую тряпку и прятаться в своей комнате, когда весь отряд развлекался.

Стучаться он не стал, сразу раздвинул фусума. Ренджи сидел на футоне в одних хакама и расчесывал волосы. Акон огладил взглядом широкую загорелую спину и понял, что желание не было сиюминутным.

— Добрый вечер, что ли? — спросил Ренджи, насмешливо глядя из-под свесившихся прядей.

— Да как сказать, — усмехнулся Акон и вошел наконец в комнату, задвинув фусума. — Я результаты анализов принес.

Он встал возле футона на колени и протянул Ренджи распечатки с результатами. Потом запустил руки в недра чемоданчика и принялся перебирать пробирки, тестовые полоски, проверять на герметичность упаковки с шприцами — что угодно, только бы не смотреть, как длинные пальцы сжимают бумагу, как бугрятся на плечах мускулы, а ломаные спирали татуировок ползут по коже словно змеи-иероглифы, складываясь в два простых слова: «Хочу, сейчас».

— Слушай, — Ренджи отбросил бумаги, — расскажи лучше сам, я ни хрена не понял.

— Я тоже, анализы ничего не показали, — ответил Акон, все еще не отрывая взгляда от чемоданчика. — Нужен соскоб с рога. Со своих я уже взял, остался твой.

Ренджи неуловимым движением переместился ближе к нему и почти ткнулся лбом в нос. Кожа вокруг рога поджила, теперь он очень органично смотрелся в центре татуировки. Будто его туда специально имплантировали. Акон нащупал в чемоданчике скальпель и пакет для проб. 

— Ох, нихуя ж себе, — пробормотал Ренджи, когда Акон взял первый соскоб.

— Больно?

— Не сказал бы. А ты что чувствуешь, когда твоих рогов касаются?

Акон попробовал вспомнить. Когда его рога касался Ренджи, тот еще чесался, и любое прикосновение было приятным. Тогда ему вообще хотелось скрестись лбом о стены, стол и маску Маюри — обо что угодно, только бы унять зуд. А после было как-то не до тактильных тестов.

Видимо, зря. Ренджи, не дожидаясь ответа, тронул его рог двумя пальцами, потер, как сосок, и сильно сжал. Голову стиснуло электрическим обручем, мелкие искры заструились по позвоночнику, груди и рукам, в солнечном сплетении потеплело.

— Ага, я так и знал. — Ренджи провел языком по скуле и укусил его за нижнюю губу.

Снятие соскоба пришлось отложить до момента, когда их руки освободятся. Акон отпихнул чемоданчик к стене и рухнул на футон, дернув Ренджи на себя. Его рог был таким же чувствительным, Ренджи охал каждый раз, когда Акон его сжимал, и еще сильнее вдавливал его в простыни.

— Эй, Ренджи, а ты чего не с нами?

За возней с одеждой они не расслышали, как раздвинулись фусума. Ренджи вздрогнул всем телом и резко опустил голову, вжав лоб в футон, чтобы спрятать рог. Акон выглянул из-за его плеча — в проеме двери стояла Ячиру.

— Ой, так ты занят? Ну я попозже зайду.

Она задвинула фусума, в коридоре послышался быстрый топот, потом — чуть приглушенный расстоянием вопль:

— Кенпачик, Ренджи не придет, у него мужик!

— Молодец, выпьем за него! — ответил нетрезвый хор.

— Мужик из Двенадцатого! — добавила Ячиру.

— Помянем!

Ренджи двинул Акона под ребра, но это не помешало ему ржать. Вечер все равно выдался хорошим. Соскоб Акон все же взял, а из казарм выбирался уже за полночь, когда все выпивохи разошлись.

Делать анализ соскоба с рога Ренджи было тяжело — от пробирки веяло горячей солнечной реяцу, от которой кололо в рогах, а в затылке собирались тяжелые жаркие искры. Результаты опять ничего не дали, кроме повода снова зайти к Ренджи. На этот раз они все же додумались поставить кеккай.

После этого Акон принялся за создание препаратов, которые хотя бы будут препятствовать прорастанию новых рогов, а в перспективе — удалят существующие. Первый образец он испытывал на себе и долго общался с маской Пустого и пробирками в шкафу. Оказалось, что маска неплохо знает Шекспира и любит зачитывать его наизусть, а пробирки ненавидят «Короля Лира», но очень любят «Двенадцатую ночь». Акон, в свою очередь, любил «Бурю», поэтому препарат уничтожил без сожалений.

Второй препарат не вызвал видимых разрушений, и Акон сразу же, не дожидаясь побочных эффектов, пошел к Ренджи — два подопытных лучше одного в любом случае. Первый побочный эффект обнаружился сразу, как только они приняли капсулы. Не то чтобы им нужен был афродизиак, но включенный в состав стимулятор ЦНС совершенно непредсказуемым образом сработал, когда они оказались рядом. Потом Акон понял, что это было вполне предсказуемо, а он идиот или, что вернее, сексуально зависимый идиот, однако формулу отложил в отдельную папочку и запер под два секретных шифра.

В следующий состав он включил ингибиторы на случай спонтанных всплесков реяцу. Но учел только темпераменты, а не нейронную проводимость. И что еще хуже — игнорировал последствия предыдущих экспериментов.

— У Забимару выросли сиськи, — сказал Ренджи.

Акон внимательно осмотрел его занпакто. Лезвие как лезвие, блестит и грозит кровопролитием.

— Убери его от моего горла, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Ренджи опустил меч. Но смотрел все равно зверем и дышал часто и угрожающе. На плацу Одиннадцатого отряда начали собираться шинигами.

— Так ты говоришь, — Акон огляделся, чтобы оценить аудиторию. Народу собралось немало — еще немного, и можно вызывать на бой капитана, — сиськи у тебя?

— Не у меня, — сказал Ренджи и тоже осмотрелся. — Ко мне. Молча.

В своей комнате Ренджи завалил Акона на футон и долго и сбивчиво объяснял, где у него сиськи и чем это его не устраивает. Через полчаса Акон наконец понял, что у занпакто Ренджи изменилось воплощение, и Ренджи не очень этому рад.

Акон не хотел пробираться в его внутренний мир и разбираться с сексуальными проблемами, поэтому просто трахнул его. Реджи ругался, рассказывал все, что думает о Двенадцатом отряде, терся рогом о простынь и кончил так, что вихрем реяцу снесло и фусума, и седзи, а потом и капитана Зараки вместе с воротами.

После этого Акону запретили появляться в расположении Одиннадцатого отряда.

Это был первый официальный документ, поданный капитаном Зараки Главнокомандующему. Капитан Куроцучи гордился им и даже что-то выцарапал на первом роге Акона. Удалять его не согласился, ссылаясь на память, что останется в веках.

Акон заперся в лабораториях и кеккаях, не подпуская к себе никого. Пока к нему не пришел Ренджи. Он сдернул повязку со лба и показал еще один рог точно в центре второй татуировки над бровью.

— Да забей уже на свою панацею, — сказал он. — Куплю повязку. Или очки. От твоего лечения разрушений больше, чем от рогов. — Он обхватил Акона на шею, притянул к себе и прихватил рог зубами. — А вот такого я ни с кем не чувствовал.

Первый раз в жизни Акон поддался и не пожалел об этом.

***

И не жалел. По крайней мере, до этого дня. 

Глядя на обломки Готея, Акон мысленно активировал защитные и восстановительные системы. Подключенные к общей нейронной сети Двенадцатого отряда программы запускали потоки рейши, которые укладывали обломки разрушенных построек сразу за спинами квинси. Его контроля, по большому счету, и не требовалось, система была давно отлажена, но Акон просто не мог отлипнуть от мониторов. Всех усилий было недостаточно, Ванденрейх пожирал их ресурсы, обращая все в свою пользу.

Датчики вдруг запищали, регистрируя всплеск реяцу, мониторы пошли белой рябью, наушники отключились, на висящем перед глазами мониторе высветилось: «Электромагнитный импульс выше нормы на 57%, инфразвук в пределах нижней нормы». Акон заткнул уши обрывками бинтов — все равно они уже были бесполезны, да и прорезающийся пятый рог слишком чесался, пора было его смазать. Датчики регистрировали только инфразвук, который могли перенести шинигами, и нижняя норма означала почти апокалипсис. Никто в Обществе Душ не мог приблизиться к этому порогу, как бы капитан Куроцучи ни старался. Впрочем, добровольцев у него было маловато, а то справился бы, Акон не сомневался.

Портал из измерения Короля появился точно в обговоренное время. Силу воздействия на окружающие объекты они не согласовали, но тут уж у Готея не было возможности возражать — вся документация была подписана, страховка не полагалась. Нулевой отряд бессовестно пользовался секретностью, и у Акона были подозрения, что все это делалось исключительно ради экономии средств. В обломках Двенадцатого отряда выжил только один головной компьютер, и то благодаря поддержке созданной Аконом сети. А поди докажи потом, что дюжина станций подохла из-за порталов Нулевого отряда, а не из-за незапланированного вторжения.

Молния ударила прямо в обломки, и Акон поморщился от резанувшей глаза вспышки. Каменная крошка брызнула из-под ног приземлившегося, все восстановительные работы в секторе пошли вспять, механизмы истошно заскрипели и остановились. Акон выдернул бинт из уха и прислушался — из динамиков доносился низкий успокаивающий гул знакомой реяцу. Только датчики зашкаливали. Акон покрутил настройки — ничто не помогало, такой мощи они прежде не видели.

Пыль рассеялась слишком быстро, снесенная зубчатой лентой занпакто. Ренджи стоял среди обломков зданий — новый, другой, с обновленной повязкой на лбу. Акон прилип взглядом к монитору, провел кончиками пальцев по изображению — он и не помнил, как соскучился по нему.

Сверкнула следующая молния, и Акон переключил внимание на другой монитор. Судя по реяцу, там приземлился капитан Кучики. Оседающая пыль обрисовала его фигуру, хаори и странный ореол вокруг головы.

Акон покрутил настройки, настроил фокус — капитан Кучики был одет в такую же странную накидку, что и Ренджи, ничего удивительного, Урахара из Нулевого отряда и не такое приносил. А вот его тюрбан слишком подозрительно фонил.

Следом приземлилась Рукия. Ее тюрбан тоже фонил.

Акон перестроился на Ренджи — тот уже успел ввязаться в драку и всласть охаживал шикаем постройки возле штернриттера с ирокезом. Акон подавил ревность и заставил себя сделать замеры с его тюрбана.

Тюрбаны фонили, все три. Акон почесал повязку, потом пробрался пальцами под нее и поскреб лоб посередине. Оба Кучики и Ренджи яростно выжигали штернриттеров и то и дело поправляли тряпки на головах. Акону стало неуютно.

— Свежие замеры из горячих районов, Акон-сан, — Хиесу впихнул ему в руку пачку бумажек.

Акон обернулся и смерил его долгим взглядом. Не то чтобы он верил в судьбу, но неизбежность собственных решений настигала его как-то уж слишком неотвратимо.

— Тюрбаны видишь?

Хиесу наклонился и заглянул в экран.

— Да, а что? — конечно, о Проблеме Рогов все в Двенадцатом были в курсе. Акон видел, как медленно меняется лицо Хиесу, выдавая его понимание. — Думаете, оно теперь... воздушно-капельным путем передается?

Акон снова поглядел на экраны. 

— Вряд ли, ой вряд ли, — протянул он и прибавил себе под нос: — Предупредить, что ли, Урахару, чтобы не купался у Киринджи в источнике? Хотя... дел по горло, надо Готей защищать. Немудрено и забегаться. Забыть. 

— Что вы там говорите? — Хиесу наклонился, чтобы разобрать хоть что-то.

— Ничего-ничего, — отозвался Акон громче. — Я говорю, ты мне должен бутылку саке каждую неделю, пока не сдохнешь, — сказал он.

— Почему? — переспросил Хиесу, достав из кармана блокнот и карандаш.

— Потому что тебе когда-то надо было не выебываться и сходить в Одиннадцатый.

Акон стянул бинты с головы и закурил. Кожа посередине лба зудела — вырастала новая эрогенная зона.


End file.
